Spark of a Fire Soldier
by DarkLord98
Summary: Alternatively called "My d*ck burned off, so I might as well be a Hero." I'm not going to lie, I don't really have any idea of what kind of Summary I should do, so all I'm going to say is that this is a unique kind of SI fic, well, more like a Isekai OC fic about MHA, with some Enen no Shobutai stuff in, so hey, feel free to take a look. And there'll be some AU stuff if the future.


**AN: Hello, my peeps! So, I've seen that some of you guys would like to see a My/Boku no Hero Academia story from me, well, here's the first chapter, and depending on how things go, this might become a full-blown story. I mean, I have drawn the MC and their Power, and posted that pic into the "Fire Force" Amino.**

 **Also, yeah, just a little heads-up, this story will be rather... _"weird"_** **, but still, try to stick through to the end.**

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _("Foreign language that the PoV-Character doesn't know how to speak, and the author is too lazy to run the dialogue through a translator.")_

 _ **#Phones and other similar devices.#**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

You know how when people ask _"Anybody got the number of that truck?"_ when they're dizzy? Well, one young man can certainly say that he saw the license of the truck that ran him over, YVX-2289, Pennsylvania, the truck was totally out of control, that bastard of a Yankee driver probably smashed out of his bloody mind.

 _'And now I'm in… actually what the hell is this? Purgatory? Hell? My mind as it's slowly shutting down due to premature demise?'_ Were the confused thoughts of a young British man as he floated in the inky darkness of, well, he wasn't sure what it was, but a Void was a rather apt term, considering the lack of light, _(and yet, he could see himself clear as day, oddly enough.)_ gravity, and any indication that there was an exit, or platform of some sorts.

Seriously, if this was the afterlife, the powers that be could've at least made this place at least something else than a dark void. Hell, a fucking waiting lobby would've been fine.

Ethan didn't know how long he floated in the empty space, but eventually, he noticed a bright, orange light shining ahead of him. Remembering the cliche's all too well, he attempted to turn around and flee away from the light... keyword here being _"attempted"_ , as the light shone brighter, causing Ethan to shield his eyes from the light.

 _ **'** W-What the hell is this!?'_ Ethan thought, opening his eyes as he now stood in a burning inferno littered with charred skeletons. But just as quickly this rather possible representation of hell came, it faded away, like smoke swept aside by a wind, putting him back in the dark void.

"...No, seriously, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" He shouted into the void, the void seemingly ignoring his shout. W-Was that actually hell, and if so, then why was he given only a small glimpse? He certainly felt like if he'd absolutely _have to_ be placed into either heaven or hell, he'd certainly be put into there, he was certainly guilty of all the Seven Deadly Sins, mostly Greed, Gluttony and Sloth.

So what, was that some sort of warning preview, but if so, then where the fuck was the supernatural being who was supposed to explain what exactly he needed to do to avoid getting sent to hell?

Ethan's musings were interrupted as a warmth began to build within him, growing to uncomfortable levels. He groaned as he felt his body heat up, steam escaping his skin as he felt his body shrinking, the hairs on his body burning away, like leaves from a withering tree, the resulting stench assaulting his nose as it escaped through his clothes. His groan turned into a full-blown scream of pain as his bones started cracking, fat and muscles moving around his body, like molten clay in the hands of a master craftsman.

The change started at his feet, the wide, size 43 stompers scrunched down to slender size 37, the pain from the sudden transformation excruciating, scrunched toes and toenails shifting to petite, unblemished ones.

And as the transformation moved on from the toes, Ethan could feel his shins and arms shifting and cracking, calloused fingers becoming smooth and slender, now connected to slender hands and arms, shoulders caving inwards, the slender, feminine arms striking an odd, downright unnatural contrast to the bulky torso and thighs that were that of a man, but considering the events up until that point, that contrast was bound to disappear.

The transformation of the thighs was almost unremarkable, if not for the way his hips cracked, widening to what could be called _"mature"_ proportions. His throat was growing hoarse as the transformation reached his gut, the chubby skin and fat rippling as the flesh shifted into two orbs, one moving downwards, the other one shifting upwards, leaving behind nothing but a thin waist and lean stomach, an enticing belly button at its center.

Through his narrowed eyes, Ethan could see the fat moving to his chest, and in an attempt to fight back against this transformation, he moved his hands to push back against the budding buds of flesh and fat tissue that was collecting behind his nipples, biting his lip to stifle the feminine mewls and moans that bubbled at the back of his throat as his sensitive bosom rubbed against the fabric, nipples poking through his shirt and into his jacket.

However, the blossoming bosom wasn't surrendering easily, pushing back even harder, and as Ethan focused all his efforts there, he was caught by surprise as his spine cracked and popped, developing a natural arc to it, the sudden shift breaking his focus, the transformation taking the opportunity as it pushed forward, giving Ethan bountiful breasts that were only barely contained by his white T-shirt and grey sweater with a button-up collar.

Looking down at his chest, Ethan couldn't tell what cup size they were, possibly C or low D, but that was the last thing on his mind as his hands jumped down to his trousers, unbuttoning the trousers as fast as possible, in hopes of at least saving his manhood from a cruel fate, only for said hopes to be dashed as his genitals melted away, shifting into a new form, organs previously meant for the production of testosterone now pumping out estrogen, just as his butt started rounding out, stopping at a nice jiggly and squeezable size, straining his black cargo pants.

"NONONONONO _NONONO_ _ **NONONO! NO!**_ _"_ Ethan screamed, noticing _"his"_ higher-pitched voice as the transformation entered its last phase, _"his"_ face reconstructing itself to match _"his"_ new form, eyebrows narrowing, cheekbones rising, broken nose fixing itself before shrinking to a petite size, hazel eyes widening, and lastly, _"his"_ already messy brown hair red growing in an explosive manner, short and spiky tufts of hair growing out to red locks that reached down to the bountiful new chest and the middle of shoulder blades.

Gasping for air, Ethan barely noticed as the dark void faded away to reveal an alleyway, a dark night sky hanging overhead.

 _("Well, well, what do we have here?")_ Squeaking in fear, Ethan turned his head, seeing a trio comprised of anthropomorphic animals and insects, each wearing an assortment of delinquent-esque clothing.

 _("Lookie here boys, we have ourselves a scared ginger.")_ A hyena walking on two legs with a neon pink Mohawk said as he sauntered forward, and although Ethan couldn't understand a word that came out of the monster's _(?)_ mouth, he could see the lecherous expressions on their faces, mischievous glints in their eyes.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Ethan shouted, the monstrous delinquent jumping back to avoid the flaming fist that was aimed at his head.

And then, Ethan saw red, a blazing heat coming from all around him, his vision exploding in flames.

* * *

 **[8 Hours Later…]**

 _'Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened?'_ thought one Ethan Beckett as he regained consciousness, but as the light from an over-hanging ceiling light assaulted his eyes, he noticed three key details, well, more like three and a half.

Fact one: his hair had grown to be long enough to not only get in the way of his vision, but also to frame his face, and that it had turned red.

Facts two and three: he couldn't move his arms, as if they were constricted by a fabric of some kind, along with other parts of his torso, this sense of constriction drawing his attention to the rest of his body, which felt all wrong, the way his clothes, which on further inspection, seemed to be white prison uniform of some kind, felt a couple of sizes too big for him, the way his chest felt tight, and not like _"heart attack"_ -tight, well, presumably as he hadn't had a heart attack before, but it felt tighter than before.

And when he looked down, he saw why he felt _"tight"_ , and that _"he"_ was tied down to a chair, with a metal table right in front of _"him"_.

 _'Oh…'_ was all s/he could think as the memories of his/her fear and anger-fueled rampage came back to him/her, and more importantly, the people who tried stopping it, more specifically, the unmistakable mass of muscles with a golden V-shaped bang who succeeded in it, a reassuring and confident smile on his face as he broke through the flames.

Alright, so, if í was a normal person, he'd be screaming at the top of his lungs, or trying to wallow in self-denial about this all being nothing more than a really, really weird fever-dream, but well, he could admit that he wasn't a normal person, not in the mental sense. In all honesty, back in his world, he honestly didn't give a shit about appearances, about what other people thought of him, as long as they left him to do his business, he wouldn't bother them, simple as that.

Hell, he knew that he lacked the god-damn spine to socialize with people, content to just soak in his safety-bubble, devouring the content that interested him, like a pig eating the slop before it in a blind fervor, uncaring of whether it was beneficial to it or not, as long as it filled that empty void it felt deep within itself.

And besides, there was more important shit to deal with than his/her new look, namely the god-damn Fire Maiden, which seemed to be either an honest-to-god Third Generation Ignition ability, or a really damn weird Quirk.

Either way, s/he could play it off as a Quirk, well, at least until something popped up that contradicted the Nature of Quirks, like the lack of a Quirk Factor, or that his/her toes had all the joints that a Quirkless person would have.

As s/he thought back to his/her little rampage, s/he could remember a few minute details, like how his/her neck heated up momentarily, and how the, well, reversed iron maiden formed before the floating satellite arms did, possibly hinting at limited offensive capabilities in a tight space, like a corridor, or the inside of a building.

Certainly didn't have enough room in this room to manifest the spectral guardian fully, height-wise.

Ah right, s/he should probably start thinking about what to do with his/her outsider information. He knew damn well that s/he didn't have any fucking chance against someone like All for One, let alone Kurogiri and Shigaraki, if the grand villains fledgling protégé could use his Quirk on Fire Maiden's armor without getting his arms burned off, same with Overhaul and his goons.

So, the best choice for him would be to try and clue them in on things, make up something to justify how he knew about shit someone like him/her shouldn't know about.

Ethan was broken out of his stupor as the door on the other side of the holding cell opened, a rather plain-looking, if not tall, man with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a white undershirt, along with black pants from suit, carrying a few envelopes in his arms. All in all, a rather stereotypical image of an office worker.

 _("Hello, I'm detective Tsukauchi Naomasa.")_ he introduced himself as closed the door, and took a seat across the table.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't speak Japanese, so could you speak English?" Ethan asked, sweat-dropping as he saw Naomasa blink in slight surprise before he cleared his throat.

"Ah, I'm sorry, it's been a while since we had to deal with a trouble-making Quirk user who doesn't speak Japanese, so I assumed." Naomasa apologized, embarrassment clear on his face, emitting a sincere and kind feeling that made people apologize in turn.

"Anyway, I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, and I'm here to ask you a couple of questions." He said, this time in Japanese.

"E-E-Ellie Beckett, and I-I'm sorry detective, but I-I'm afraid that I can't remember anything, well, from before I woke up here, aside from my name," Ethan said, hoping against all odds that his, to be honest, rubbish excuse would fly, at least long enough to get him/herself out of his jail. The Vigilante road wasn't exactly his first pick, but screw it, if his original plan didn't work, then he'd go with the vigilante method.

Showing no sign of suspicion or disbelief, a deceitful mask meant to lower his/her guard no doubt, Naomasa simply nodded.

"Well, then I'll read you the report submitted to us by one of the Heroes who was on the scene, so that you'll have a better understanding of your current situation." The detective said, withdrawing a small stack of papers held together by a paperclip.

* * *

 _ **«Since the report would be boring, I feel it would be better for me to show you how the encounter went, so here we go!»**_

* * *

One Nishiya Shinji, better known as the Pro Hero _"Kamui Woods"_ couldn't help but curse his luck as an armored fist made out of fire rocketed towards him, the Pro Hero sweating underneath his wooden armor, not only from the heat surrounding the area, but slight nervousness.

He had just been on a routine patrol, when all of a sudden, the night sky lit up as a spout of fire exploded from one of the shady alleyways, followed by three delinquents running out from there like a bat out of hell, and, well, he couldn't exactly blame them for being scared of a towering figure with armor seemingly made out of fire, judging by the heat emanating from it, turning the metal poles around the Quirk user red with heat, the streetlights bending under their own weight as the figure passed mere inches away from them.

Of course, he knew that his Quirk wasn't well-suited for this, but he couldn't in good conscience let those kids die either, so after sending out an S.O.S signal on his phone, he sent out wooden tendrils to withdraw them from the way of danger, and just in time, as the villain slammed its fist into the ground, right around where the delinquents had been, sending red-hot pieces of the sidewalk flying.

"Get away from here while I'll try and hold it here," Shinji said, setting the civilians down on the roof, his eyes trained on the hulking figure that was just standing there for some reason, whether due to perceived lack of threat to it or something else, he didn't know.

"Yeah, whatever man, you can have that crazy gaijin bitch!" one of the delinquents shouted before he, along with his friends ran towards the fire-escape, fittingly enough to try and escape from the fire.

Now with the villain's gender known, he narrowed his eyes at the armored female, trying to think how to stall her for at least 5 minutes. He couldn't exactly hope for the villain just stand there like a damn statue, and if what happened to those lights without even getting touched was any evidence, then he couldn't even touch her.

Momentarily looking down in thought, Shinji smiled underneath his mask as he spotted a couple of trashcans in the alley, immediately sending down tendrils of wood to grab them, before pulling them up and throwing one at his opponent.

 _'Heh, can't believe I'm using this kind of tactic.'_ Shinji thought to himself as his mind momentarily flashed back to the slime villain incident a few weeks back, to that Quirkless student recklessly charged into the fires, throwing his school bag as a distraction. That damn kid had outshined the lot of them there, which admittedly might've influenced how hard they were on him.

The trashcan flew through the air, turning red with heat as it slammed against the armored figure, its contents hitting the road with a wet splat. It seemed to take a small while for her to react, but the villain quickly backed away from the heated slurry, a fist flying towards where the trashcan had come from.

Expecting this, Shinji leaped away, but was rather surprised by the explosive speed of the detached arm, as the red-hot armored fist grazed his wooden leg armor, the struck area catching fire.

"Shit!" Shinji cursed, growing the affected area into a small tendril away from his armor, sending the flaming piece at the armored figure with a kick, the figure's other arm covering its lower body for some reason as the burnt piece of wood impacted the pavement, splinters and embers flying everywhere.

Swinging his left arm towards the opposing building, and grabbing onto an antenna tower with his quirk-controlled tendril, he zipped over to it, throwing the other trashcan at his target, the trashcan outright exploding as the arm that had grazed him returned to the main body, backhanding the trashcan, before punching forward with that arm, the sudden right jab breaking the corner of the building, causing the Lumber Hero to lose his footing.

And that was how he got into this situation…but, Kamui Woods wouldn't be a Pro Hero if he'd be taken out so easily. Throwing his arms forward, the wooden armor on his arms started growing in an explosive manner, coiling in front of him to from a thick dome-like shield, layers upon layers of wood intertwining to lessen if not outright block the impact.

The wood heated up as the fist made contact, warping and burning a bit, but the shield held, protecting Kamui as he landed on the ground with the grace and elegance of a cat… a drunken one at that.

 _'OwowowowowoOW, that was a soda can, who the hell leaves soda cans on the streets?!'_ Kamui internally raged as he skidded on the pavement, covering his body in more wood to prevent any more damage occurring to him.

As the Lumber Quirk user slowed to a halt, he sighed in frustration. What was up with the recent string of fire-heavy situations occurring around him? Just a week ago there was that damn sludge villain incident, and now this? Last time he checked, his Quirk wasn't a giant neon sign that said _"FIRE VILLAINS, COME AND BURN MY ASS TO CINDERS!"_ to everything around him.

"Yo Woods, what's the stitch?" A muscle-bound mountain of a man with silver hair, better known as the Punching Hero Desutegoro asked as he skidded to a halt alongside his fellow Hero, tentatively looking at the fire-armored figure before them.

"Pretty obvious ain't it, we got a big fire here," said the other hero who arrived with Desutegoro, the firefighter-inspired hero leering at the living fire in front of him, the valves on his arms twisting open as he looked it over, analyzing it for any weak points.

"You sure you got enough water to put this out? This isn't some dumpster fire Suigetsu." Desutegoro teased in a joking manner, evident by the smile on his face. Sure, his old classmate was more suited for rescue work instead of straight-up combat, but he sure as hell could hold his own in a fight. Besides, it was just a big, sentient fire, basically a hard-mode version of putting out a bonfire.

Backdraft ignored the joke, opening his valves and blasting water at the villain, addressing Kamui.

"Kamui, I need you to get its attention, and Desutegoro, you to find a Fire Hydrant and bust it open." He knew that he didn't have enough water to put the armor out, not completely at least, but he did notice something interesting about the villain as it started moving towards them, the water he was blasting at it turning into steam as they made contact with the armor.

Heeding the words of his allies, the two other Pros got to work, Desutegoro running off to find a source of extra water for Backdraft to use, while Kamui took to higher elevation, throwing garbage and petty insults at the villain, who wasn't slowed down by the blasts of water, seemingly only growing angrier, as the armor's form rippled and started growing, the fire composing it only brightening from the pale orange to a strong, vivid red.

'This isn't good.' Backdraft thought nervously, slowly retreating as the villain started picking up speed, soon going into a full run, even as Backdraft adjusted the nozzles to direct the water into thin, pressurized streams, blasting small, momentary holes into the figure, trying to find where the Quirk User was.

 _ **"****!"**_ The villain roared, clearly angered by the change in tactics, leaping towards Backdraft, with its fist cocked back, ready to smash the person who was attacking it.

However, just as the burning fist was about to come down, a shout of "NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!" came from the skies, the wind pressure from the impact sending the rescue specialist skidding back a few feet.

Getting off the ground, Backdraft saw the source of the honestly rather corny shout, and how could he not, considering who exactly saved him.

"I hope you can forgive me for my interference, I was just passing by and thought I should help," the hulking, blonde mountain of a man said, his confident smile staying plastered on his face even as the Top Hero got up and turned to look at the villain, or rather, the destroyed armor of the villain.

The entire top half of the armor was destroyed, along with the arms, only a few scant fledgling embers gloating in the air as the spiked armor skirt was fading away, the true form of the villain now revealed.

The disheveled, pale woman with red hair, dressed in ill-fitting clothes shakily turned around to look at the one who broke her protector, her breathing growing erratic. "A-All…f-fo-…" Backdraft managed to catch those few raspy words before the young woman passed out, falling forwards, only for All Might to catch her before she hit her head on the pavement.

* * *

"However, in the aftermath, we found out that your wallet, along with your phone melted because of the heat created by your Quirk, so if you would be so kind as to tell us who you are?" Naomasa asked as he opened one of the folders he had with him, revealing two plastic bags labeled what Ethan could only assume to be Japanese for "evidence", each holding two black, molten pieces of plastic and leather.

"W-Well, like I said, I-I'm afraid that I'm just a little less loss than you are on that subject." Ethan nervously answered, really wishing that s/he wasn't bound, so that he could scratch the itch in the back of his neck.

Naomasa nodded, withdrawing the plastic bags back into their envelope. "Well, that's a shame, as our boys back at the lab were rather stumped when they ran a DNA test on your blood." Ethan's eyes shrank to small pinpricks at Naomasa's words, the dimensionally displaced youth's mind racing to figure out what his/her blood had revealed.

Had they found that s/he was Quirkless? No, considering how Naomasa had referred to Fire Maiden as a Quirk, or maybe he was just pretending that they (the police) thought that it was a Quirk, and that Naomasa and All Might were thinking that s/he was someone who's had contact with All for One?

Shit shit shit shit, that wasn't good. He needed to fix that shit right the hell now, before she got sent to the Tartarus super-jail they have for people for who death penalty wasn't enough, or a lesser jail.

With that in mind, Ethan straightened his back, took a deep breath, and addressed Naomasa. "Well then detective, while I'd be more than happy to tell you the truth, the question is; how many people do you want to know about One for All? Shut off the recording devices leading to this room." Ethan said, staring Naomasa dead in the eye as he bit on the inside of his cheek to keep his face straight and composed.

"…" Naomasa was silent as his mind started picking the young woman's words apart. The wording made it all too clear that she was talking about Yoshinori's Quirk, and what she was threatening him with. But why would she use info like that to bargain him to keep the information revealed in this interrogation stay only in this room?

She could've used it to bargain her way out, well, until the government black ops people made a visit, to ensure that the secret of the Symbol of Peace would remain a secret.

Did she have some kind of secret intel she needed to get to Toshinori-san, but why get herself captured if that were the case? Despite the safety measures in the current-day prisons, criminal organizations were still able to place hits on inmates who'd be troublesome to them.

Certainly, there was a distinct possibility that she could be some sort of messenger, but looking at the way she was acting, Naomasa only saw fear and anxiety, with brief moments of relief upon the mention of no casualties from her rampage.

Plus, if she really were a villain with destructive intentions, she would've chosen a more populated area, like a shopping district or an arcade to trigger her Quirk, which at least seemed to be too strong to simply be used as a messenger.

With that decision, he reached into his pocket and put on a hands-free earpiece, connecting it to the observation room behind him. _("Chief Tsuragamae, please shut off the recording devices, we have a **"Safe Mask"** situation on our hands,")_ he said in his native tongue, partially out of habit, and partially to keep it a secret, and add more pressure onto the person sitting across from him.

 _ **#"…Fine, but I expect a report in my office the moment you get to my office,"#**_ came the voice of Chief Tsuragamae from Naomasa's earpiece, before it shut off with a click.

Turning back towards Ethan, Naomasa met _"her"_ gaze. "Now then, what do you know about Mr. Yagi?" he asked, intent on squeezing out every single drop of information from the stone-faced woman before him.

Figuring that this was a test, Ethan cleared his throat. "Toshinori Yagi, A.K.A All Might, the Symbol of Peace, and a lesser-known fact, the eighth wielder of One for All, a Quirk that stockpiles power as it's passed onto a new user who has to ingest DNA material from the previous host, like a piece of hair." Among other methods, but those were for the doujinshi to explore.

"And, if I'm correct, he has fought with the, well, I suppose calling All for One's wielder the _"creator"_ of One for All wouldn't be too off the mark," Kinda funny how that works, heroes and villains creating their nemeses, most often on accident. "But regardless, he took serious injuries, and now he's limited to his hero form for about three-to-four hours in the day, correct?" Ethan knew that he was gambling it by making such specific assumptions, but if he wanted his time-travel fib to fly, then he couldn't go with half-assed and vague assumptions.

S/He needed to go straight for the jugular of disbelief and assert his knowledge of the future as truth to these people.

After a while, Naomasa finally asked: "How do you know this?"

"Tell me, detective, what do you know about time travel?"

Naomasa simply raised an eyebrow at the question, leaning back on the chair.

Ethan simply chuckled, noticing a small bit of disbelief in the detective's words. "Oh certainly, it's a wild, and somewhat unreasonable story, but c'mon man, we live in an age where 80% of the world possess superpowers and mutations, and a small jump in time is what has you calling BS on it?" S/He asked, leaning forward before sighing. Time travel didn't seem to work, so time to change up the gear.

"But, I suppose using the term _"Time travel"_ would be inaccurate, from what I understood, it's more like jumping to a parallel world that just happens to be about 30-40 years behind my own," Ethan added, now seeing Naomasa interested. To be honest, even this multiverse shit s/he was selling was utterly ridiculous, but for fuck's sake, they already had people with Quirks that allowed them to teleport people, and to see the future, so was it so weird that there'd be some combination of the two?

"Alright, so assuming that you're from a parallel world, how exactly did you get here?"

"Well, ever heard of a little spot of ocean called the _"Bermuda Triangle"_?" Ethan asked, before shrugging and continuing on. "Don't know how it works here, but back home, that place is just a fucking mystery, ships and planes disappearing there, only to be never found, and well, shit happens when people with more pride than common sense are put in charge of a ship."

Naomasa nodded, having heard the old stories about the infamous Triangle in the northern Atlantic Ocean. "And how exactly does this connect to you knowing about Mr. Yagi's secret?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, him and All for One have a fight, right in the middle of the city, and by this point, One for All has been passed onto a deserving person." There was no way he was going to name-drop Deku here, since that could lead to All Might deciding against giving One for All to Izuku, and instead give it to Mirio, and while the vault-boy might be a good lad, if not a tad too self-sacrificing, Deku pretty much needs to be given One for All.

Seriously, that boy seemed to be downright suicidal, considering that he said _"If I **REALLY** jumped"_.

"And well, up until that point, All Might had been going on nothing but embers, and he just ran out, thankfully after decking All for One in the face with enough force to put him down for the count, and well, the world came to know about One for All." Ethan said, altering the truth a little bit.

Naomasa nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. "I see." He said, performing a perfect Gendo Ikari pose, with the hands joined together, leaving only the top half of his face visible.

"And the altercation with your Quirk?" he asked.

Ethan looked down at the floor, an embarrassed blush on his face "I freaked out and wasn't thinking straight." He didn't like showing an emotional side of him. He _liked_ looking like someone who was in control of himself, and not some hot-headed jock who simply let their emotions run wild, wearing their heart on their sleeves.

"Understandable." Naomasa said in an understanding tone. He'd certainly be a bit antsy if he suddenly got transported into an unknown city, at nighttime, when delinquents and other shady people came out onto the streets.

"To be honest, I hadn't really used Fire Maiden before this altercation, considering how easily it can be used for destructive purposes," Ethan said, the embarrassed blush on his face lessening as s/he told his half-truth.

Naomasa nodded, having seen the scene of the battle. It honestly looked similar to some of the scenes left by powerful Fire villains… or Endeavor in his rookie days. "Well, you're still a Minor, and considering your age, you could enroll in U.A's first year."

 _'…WHAT?!'_ Ethan was now really glad that the messy mop of a hair on his hair covered a majority of his face, or Naomasa would've seen how his eyebrows shot way, way up. But, Naomasa's words did draw Ethan's attention back towards his/her body. Sure, it felt smaller than his original one, but hell, he had thought that it was just because of the… _"flip"_ , not because he got turned into what, like 15-16-year old.

"Y-Yeah, but I'd need some actual training, y'know, to control my Quirk and other studying," Ethan managed to say, keeping himself calm.

Naomasa nodded. "I'm sure that Yagi-san and other U.A teachers would be willing to help you." The information, if true, made Beckett-san too important to simply be released into the world. Not to mention that her Quirk was rather powerful, so putting the young woman into a prestigious school like U.A only made sense.

Plus, if she really was a spy, then it'd be better to have her be surrounded by Pro Heroes who could detain her before she did any irreversible harm.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks, I hope you enjoyed it! And yeah, not going to lie, I made this fic, simply because I was bored, and felt like doing a weird story, and I had been recently reading Enen no Shobutai. Oh, and as for why I did the Gender-bender?**

 **Because I haven't seen any SI fics where the SI character has their gender-flipped, and I felt like filling that little hole.**

 **Also, about the "Deku needing to be given One for All" line, I wasn't kidding, his words, at least in the Japanese version, seemed to indicate that he had thought about committing suicide, and really, who the fuck could blame him? Bakugo was pretty much free to do whatever the hell he wanted, and nobody, not even the teacher was saying shit. I mean, think about how many Quirkless kids get bullied for their entire lives, and one day, while walking on a bridge, they happen to look over the edge, and a light turns on, and they've found an out to the horrible world that keeps kicking them down.**

 **…Or y'know, they might assemble and form a White Fang** _(RWBY)_ **/Friends of Humanity** _(X-Men: Destiny)_ **-esque group, calling for better treatment of the Quirkless.**

 **But yeah, more about Bakugo, I'm somewhat conflicted on him. See, one part of me pretty much loves his outbursts and antics, and the other one, the critic and realist, well, they ask a very important question that I feel like Horikoshi hasn't answered:**

 _"Why was Bakugo accepted into U.A, or let alone allowed to act the way he has for what must be a little over a century?"_

 **No, think about it, why was this, violent, temperamental kid who, even after getting into U.A's Hero Course, has said _"I'll kill you."_ more times than the actual Villains have, accepted into the prestigious U.A Hero Academy? Did they not do any sort of background check on him?**

 **And hell, why weren't his mental issues addressed back in his original school? For fuck's sake, he used his Quirk, which mind you, creates EXPLOSIONS right in front of the whole class, and allowed to back Deku right against the wall, bad-mouth him, with the rest of the class simply laughing, like it was just a harmless joke?**

 **I mean, even on their first day in 1-A, Bakugo attempted to fucking JUMP Deku, and had to be physically restrained by Aizawa, and have his Quirk blocked, and later on in the student-VS-teacher exercise, He just straight-up backhands Deku for no reason, and Recovery Girl treats it like they're both at fault. And hell, even in their first Hero exercise, Bakugo deployed an attack that had a VERY real chance of killing Deku if his aim had been off even by a tiny bit.**

 **Look, I don't know how Japan runs their schools, but where I'm from, just him blowing up Deku's desk would've gotten him sent to the Principal's office, and that whole scenario back at their original school would've gotten him into larger trouble. And everything else that I described, pretty much should've gotten him kicked out of U.A's Hero Course, or sent to Juvie.**

 **Hell, Best Jeanist says it best, calling Bakugo a _"Wild animal"_ , and he's not wrong, despite Bakugo's apparent book-smarts, Bakugo still rushes in like a berserker with no higher brain function than _"Smash what's in front of me"_ whenever there's a fight against people other than Deku, or someone he sees as someone who can and will fuck him up if he goes with his go-to strategy, like his fight with Uraraka.**

 **But, I suppose this is the result of a world where someone like Endeavor was able to claim the spot of _"Number Two Pro Hero"_ , a world where those with powerful Quirks are allowed more leeway, and those with weaker Quirks, and those without are considered little more than cogs in the machine.**

 **…Wow, did not mean to go into such a rant, but eh, it kinda happens. And yes, I know that Bakugo's maturing, but still, that doesn't really excuse the shit he's done.**

* * *

 **Also, yeah, in case some of you guys haven't noticed, Ethan doesn't have The Gamer, so s/he'll be a bit more... jumpy and nervous than the Eds. I felt like giving them The Gamer ontop of Fire Maiden would've been, well, frankly put, OP as fuck.**

 **And before anyone starts accusing shit, even without All Might, Backdraft would've been fine, as Ethan was nearing his limit and about to overheat.**

 **...Oh, and in case anyone here hasn't read Enen no Shobutai, which I highly suggest, Third Generation Ignition Abilities draw from the oxygen within the Flame Human's body, and well, there's a limit, and since Ethan's pretty much a newbie, s/he'll run out of fuel rather quickly in his current state.**

 **Also, fun little trivia, Flame Humans are Fire-proof, so they can't be burned.**

* * *

 **And now, for the Question of the chapter:**

Which Mecha series would you like me to write about? And should I give the SI The Gamer in that case?

You see, I've been on a small Mecha-binge, watching Knights & Magic, Gundam Wing, Code Geass R1, Code Geass: Akito the Exiled **(This time around with the english dub)** , Reading Shadenight123's Infinite Stratos fanfic, doodling, etc, etc, and well, I've come up with a few ideas, like giving the SI a basic Grunt Mobile Suit, instead of a personal Gundam unit.


End file.
